


Enemie Lines

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Break Up, Cheerleaders, Collaboration, Enemies, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Cheer is a vital part of the teen sport but when competition is involved it gets dirty. Stonewall and Riverdale High have been enemies for years. What happens when a certain blonde vixen steps into enemie lines?- This is a collab with @kisvids-
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Enemie Lines -1  
____

Teen spirit its vital for the culture of America school. It's all about teen pep and the biggest thing is the school football team and the cheer team.

Riverdale High the River Viexens have a massive rivalry with Stonewall Prep the golden stallions. 

Betty Cooper was co captain with her cousin Cherly Blossom. They both couldn't stand Veronica Lodge and Donna.

Each year they made it their mission to beat them at every competition. They were now even Betty Cooper hated that. She and Cheryl would think of everything to win them at the competition. 

It didn't help that she would see one of the enemie most weekend as she worked.

Veronica Lodge always came to the drive in with her boyfriend. Betty worked the snack stand. She always saw them. She would sneakily give her full fat cola. She didn’t like her boyfriend either. He seemed like a stuck up jock.

She was currently working when he came to her station. He ordered their usual snacks. Betty rolled her eyes as Veronica was latched onto his arm.

"Did you say black licouish?" Betty said knowing Veronica was allergic.“No.” Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Shame." Betty passed them their snacks apart from the popcorn. “We ordered popcorn too.”

"I know but I'm waiting for the butter to come." Betty said. 

She didn't know how people could have butter in their pop corn. She loved toffee popcorn and even sweet and salty some days.

Veronica stood there complaining to her boyfriend."Listen Lodge it isn't my fault. The delivery was late."

“I don’t care.”

Betty rolled her eyes as she used the last of the butter shoving it in her face. Veronica took it as they headed to sit down. She hated her so much. Betty was relieved when she left .

Veronica Lodge was so arrogant. She just knew her boyfriend was too. Betty sighed when he came back.

“Hey can I get another bag of popcorn.”

"I have no butter for your highness." Betty rolled her eyes.

“That’s fine.” Jughead said.

Betty handed him them with an attitude. Jughead paid her and walked away. She took the money and registered it in the till.

Jughead sat down with Veronica again."Why is she such a bitch Jug?" Veronica hugged him.

“I don’t know. She was pretty rude to me too and I didn’t even do anything.”

"That's because you date me. Therefore your a golden stallion aswell as being a stonewall stallion." She explained.

“Still doesn’t make sense. I’ve literally never done anything to her.”

"Baby we used to know one another. It goes much deeper. I got picked for stonewall and she didn't when we were in our first year of highscool." Veronica kissed him.

He just nodded.

"Ignore the bitch."

“I will.”

Veronica hugged him as the movie began. They ended up making out for most of it. Things between them were mainly physically. They couldn’t keep their hands off of each other.

They were still making out when the movie ended and everyone was filtering out. Betty had to ask them to leave. They were ignoring her. 

"Its over stallion trash!" Betty snapped.

“What the fuck did you say to me?!” Veronica snapped.

"Stallion trash!" She repeated.

Veronica slapped her in the face. Betty grabbed her hair pulling her to the floor. It felt so good to bring this golden stallion down a few pegs.

Jughead helped Veronica up and let her hide behind his back. “Leave her alone.” He said angrily. 

"Fuck you! Little miss I get everything needs bring down a few pegs. I'm not afraid of you." Betty glared at him.

“Fuck off.” He started walking away with Veronica.

Betty just screamed to the top of her lungs. She hated Veronica Lodge. They used to be best friends. Veronica was crying in Jughead’s arms. He just hugged her softly whilst Betty just picked up all the trash.

A little bit later Jughead and Veronica left. She managed to get the drive in cleaned up before heading to her car. She called Cheryl in the car.

"Hello cousin?" 

"We need to bring that bitch down!" Betty snapped.

“What happened?”

"Lodge and her boyfriend! Lodge was being a bitch at work. I snapped called her trash but she slapped me." Betty began her car.

“What did her boyfriend do?”

"He is so fucking annoying. He wouldn't even let her finish what she started on her own." She began driving.

“Should we tell Arch to tackle him or something at the next game?”

"No there's no point. We have to crush them." Betty uttered."She's crying because I pulled her fake extensions out."

Cheryl gasped as she had an idea. "I'm in the mood for chaos Elizabeth." She smirked.

"Go on. I have Bret trying to get close to me again. They always think I'm the weakest link." Betty sighed.

"Tell me about it. I met a girl though. Antoinette Topaz she is amazing." Cheryl smiled.

Little did they know Antoinette Topaz was known as Toni Topaz a new member to the golden stallion cheer team.

“Does she go to our school?” Betty asked.

"No. We met at pops." Cheryl grinned from ear to ear.

“So she lives in town?”

"Yeah." She told her.

Cheryl had no idea she didn’t live in Riverdale. She didn’t know she went to stonewall. All she knew that she made her feel love. Something she hasn't properly felt.

"Just be careful. We need scholarships for college. We need to be the best get out this shitty town. Get away from our parents." Betty reminded her.

“Yeah.”

"See you on Monday." Betty ended the call so she could drive safely.

Betty went home. She showered that night off from her as she did some research on last winning teams routines.

Curiosity got the better of her as she searched about Veronica Lodges new arm candy. 

His name was Forsythe Jones the third. He goes to stonewall on a full scholarship for his amazing writing. She found some of his work online and was in awe of it. She had no idea what a guy like him was doing with someone like Veronica. He was the team captain for Stonewall’s football team.

Non of it made sense.

She read more about him. He’s originally from Riverside. He gets all good grades at school and has tons of colleges lined up to give him scholarships. The more she read about him the more she found him semi attractive. 

The thing Betty did that she regretted was accidentally liked a photo of him and someone named Toni. It was a pretty old photo.

Moments later she had a message from him. She wasn’t expecting that.

J.Jones: are you stalking me Vixen trash?

Betty.Cooper: No

J.Jones: then why are you liking my old photos

Betty.Cooper: that was a mistake.

J.Jones: yeah right.

Betty.Cooper: just because your attractive doesn't mean I did it on purpose. My finger slipped.  
Betty.Cooper: get off your high horses Stallion

J.Jones: care to explain why you were that far down on my page then?

Betty.Cooper: not really. I found some of your writing

J.Jones: yeah so you were stalking me

Betty.Cooper: I was doing research.

J.Jones: yeah right

Betty.Cooper: I was. Also i was being nosey.

He stopped answering her.

Betty.Cooper: I just wanted to know what part of Riverdale you were from.

J.Jones: the southside

Betty.Cooper: I know it well. My gran lives there.

He didn’t answer.

Betty.Cooper: sorry about today.

J.Jones: Veronica is the one you need to apologize to.

Betty.Cooper: I will. We don't have the best track record together.

J.Jones: she’s literally at home crying.

Betty.Cooper: I'll apologise. We've not been friends since our first year of highscool. She stole the scholarship from Stonewall from me. Then she builled me to prove she belonged there.

*Betty sent a screen shot.*

It was the screenshot of her apologising to Veronica.

Betty.Cooper: Cheer season can get intense.

J.Jones: well don't message me again. Stay off my page Vixen.

Betty.Cooper: easily done.

Jughead just left her on seen. Now he was curious about her. He knew he hated her but curiosity did kill the cat. He just chose to ignore it. No doubt Veronica will tell him how much of a bitch she was. 

Cheer season had already began and everyone were already crossing enemie lines. 

What was even worse was that their school’s football teams were playing against each other next Friday night. This was only the beginning. The girls were intense luckily the guys took their aggression out on the field.

Betty’s team was practicing daily for the game. They would do this as this year scouts could be at any game. They had to be on their game.

Everyone got nervous on game days. Betty was on the pitch lifting their spirits up.

"Who are we?!" 

"Vixens!"

"What are we?!" Betty smiled happily.

"Strong, independent, power human beings!"

"Is this our day?!" She asked them.

"Our day is everyday."

"Who are we?!" Betty yelled so the other team can here.

"River vixens!"

Betty saw Jughead walk in with Veronica. She couldn't help but watch them. Veronica saw Betty watching and smirked before kissing Jughead heatedly. She rolled her eyes before heading to Archie and hugging him. Veronica will never be over him.

Veronica glared angrily. Betty smirked back at her. She whispered in his ear to go say hello. Archie looked over and made eye contact with Veronica. Veronica locked eyes with his and instantly softened up. He waved at her. She headed over to him with Jughead.

“Hey Archie.” Veronica smiled.

"Hey Ronnie. I miss you here."Archie admitted.

Jughead tightened his grip on Veronica’s waist."I miss you too Archiekins. Maybe we can go catch a movie sometime?" Veronica smiled. 

"Arch no threatening with the enemie." Cheryl said.

"I'm not scared of you Cher and I would love too Ron. It'll be like old times before you broke my heart and headed to the dark side."

Jughead just walked away upset. Betty acted as if she needed to fill her bottle up as she headed to see him. He was headed to the locker room. They were at Riverdale high so Betty followed him with ease. She stopped him right before he headed into the locker room.

"You okay Stallion?" Betty asked.

“Why are you following me?”

Betty held her empty water bottle up.

“I’m fine.”

"Follow me there's a better place for privacy." Betty guided him to the blue and gold. Her second child she spent her other time on. Jughead just looked at her. "I know that face. No one but me comes here because I write the paper as well as cheer. I may not be found of you but Lodge breaks hearts." Betty leaned against the door.

“I’m pretty sure she’s cheating on me.”

"Lodge is a heartless bitch. If she is it's not your fault. Take a minute." She shrugged. Jughead just nodded. "I'll leave you."

“Okay.”

"There's a secret chocolate stash in my draw." Betty began heading out.

Jughead just smirked. She didn't know he was smirking as she left. He finished getting ready for the game. He was thankful to have that space. Once he felt ready he ran to join his team.

He got on the field to warm up. That game was so intense. Everyone was stressed and the kids focused their rage on one another. 

The beginning of the season was tame for everyone but not for the cheer teams. This was practice for the Nevada competition cheer teams all around the state get ready for.

The game felt like it went on forever. Thankful the bulldog won. 

This was one game until the big competition for the cheer team. 

Enemie lines were already crossed. 

How else would it be crossed even further?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A couple weeks later the games were in full swing. Practice was taking over each cheer teams life. Betty would practice every second she had available. 

The pranks began too. Betty hated that part. It was always her they targeted. 

Veronica began messaging Archie behind Jughead's back. Archie was happier he was reconnecting with her. He liked healthy competition but knew it was too excessive between the teams.

Jughead was trying to get Veronica to admit to cheating. She wouldn't admit it. He kept distancing himself. With the stress of cheer season it was easy. He just wished she wouldn’t lie.

He found himself on Betty's instagram trying to find Archie's to see. He found Archie’s Instagram right away. There had been a few Instagram stories that they were together.

Jughead decided to message Archie. 

J: back the fuck off of my girlfriend.

A: woah we're just hanging out I miss my friend

J: no need to lie. I already know.

*Archie Andrew's blocked Jughead Jones.*

Jughead threw his phone angrily. He was out at sweet water river when Betty saw him. His phone slipped into the water. He didn’t mean to throw it that far. “Fuck!” Betty ran over to try save it. She picked it up as it was smashed cutting into her hand.

“Shit.” He ran up to her. He took his jacket and wrapped it around her hand to stop the bleeding.

"I was trying to save it before it was too wet...I was doing my cardio." Betty rambled as she went dizzy and sick at the sight of blood. Jughead got her hand wrapped up and she calmed down. "I don't do well with blood." Betty confessed.

“Let me drive you home. I’ll help you get cleaned up.”

"Lodge wouldn't approve. We're still enemies technically." She went weak in her legs.

“Doesn’t make us friends.”

Betty nodded softly.

“Come on.”

Betty followed him to his truck. He helped her into it. She told him her address and he drove there. Her parents or sister wasn't home when he brought her too her pastel pink room. She gave him the first aid kit as he cleaned her hand.

"Thank you."She whispered shakingly."I have a spare phone if you want it? I was selling it." She added.

“How much do you want for it?”

"Nothing." Betty yawned.

"Come on vixen I can't take it." 

"My name is Betty Cooper. You're name is Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third and yes you can." She handed it to him. "Hopefully my hand heels quickly I'm a flyer and a tumbler."

“You should be fine. It wasn’t bad.”

Betty nodded. "Do you want to stay? You can look on Archie's account from my account. I know we're enemies but this doesn't make us friends."

“Veronica and Archie are sleeping together. I just know it.”

Betty just shrugged. "They have history and again she is a heartless bitch." She gave him the charger. "Plus you deserve better Stallion."

“I just need to hear the truth from her. She keeps denying it.”

Betty laughed coldly. "Classic Veronica." She said. Jughead didn’t say anything."You deserve better Stallion."

“I guess.” He shrugged.

"So much better." Betty decided she would flirt taking Veronica's man.

“I just want her to be honest about it and not lie.”

Betty cupped his cheek. "She doesn't know how."

“She was the first person I met when I started school at stonewall. I guess whatever we have means nothing to her.”

"Well that's her signature move." Betty tugged him to her bed. He didn’t say anything."Trust me she did it to me." She moved his hair out the way.

“What do you mean?”

"Well we met in high school. We were inseparable. She took everything away from me. My boyfriend, my friend and my scholarship."

“Oh.”

"Yeah. You deserve so much better Stallion." Betty kissed his cheek. He just looked at her. She looked at him blushing. "I was being a stalker the other night."

“I knew it.”

"What I was interesting in the mysterious arm candy." Betty shrugged. 

Jughead just nodded.

"And a mysterious sexy writer. That's not Lodges type. That bitch needs bring down."

“I should get back at her.”

"Use me." Betty smirked.

“How?”

"She hates me. Get close to me. This is perfect revenge for me. She will get distracted from cheer and my team can win."

“She would go insane if she thought we were fucking each other behind her back.”

"That's the point right?" Betty smirked.

Jughead nodded.

"So let do it." She added.

“Okay.”

"We should post a photo together." Betty said as she messaged Cheryl her game plan.

“Okay.”

"How?" Betty held his hand.

“I don’t know.”

Betty had an idea. She grabbed her pomps from last year. She straddled his lap hugging him hiding him and herself with the pomps. She snapped a photo so it looked like they were kissing. Betty posted it. Everyone was freaking out. Betty turned off her phone in case Veronica tried to contact her.

"Call me any time Stallion." Betty winked.

Jughead nodded.

Betty kissed his cheek before teasingly grinding on him as she moved of his lap. He just looked at her as she looked at him innocently.

“I should go.”

"Or you could stay?" Betty said.

“And do what?”

"I don't know show me my Veronica loves to fuck you so much." She looked at him pulling her top off to her shorts bra. Jughead smirked."It could be fun." Betty seduced him.Jughead tugged his shirt off. "Want to make sure Archie sees?"

Jughead nodded.

Betty smirked as she messaged Archie. 

B: a bird shat on your window. 

Betty opened her curtains and made sure they were stood in front of her window. Archie could directly see them on her bed.

"Do something Stallion." Betty ordered.

“Like?”

"Archie is watching. This is your chance." She told him.

He grabbed her face and kissed her heatedly. Betty wasn't expecting that but she moaned into the kiss. She instantly deepened the kiss. Veronica came up behind Archie. Archie closed his curtains so Veronica wouldn’t see.

"See it's working." Betty whispered into the kiss. 

Archie and Veronica were sleeping together. She slept with him after the game.

Jughead pushed her down onto the bed. Betty smirked at him. "You know you're still the enemie." She walked her fingers up his stomach.

“I know.”

"How does that make you feel?" Betty smirked.

“Good.”

"Yeah? You know she might not ever speak to you again if you fuck me senseless against that window." She moaned thinking about it. Jughead picked her up."Are you willing to take that chance sexy author?"

“Yes.”

"Good now I want you to feel how wet this is making me. Fucking the enemie is turning me on." Betty pressed herself against him."Isn't it turning you on? Or should we do this after my cheer session tonight. You can fuck me in my uniform as we do it in the back of your car?"

“Or we could do it now and later.” He pressed against her.

"Fuck me Stallion." Betty grinned against him.

Jughead tugged on her shorts. She happily tugged off her booty shorts as she wrapped her legs around him. This felt so wrong but so right. As they were making out taking layers of clothes of next day Archie and Veronica was intimate in the shower.

Betty kissed Jughead's neck. They were both just in their underwear. Betty looked at him and he looked back down at her. He wanted to do this but a voice of guilt was in the back of his mind.

"Jughead?" Betty whispered breathlessly from kissing.

Jughead just kissed her trying to ignore the guilt. Betty kissed him back playing with his waist band. He deepened the kiss.

"Can we?" Betty asked. 

She acted all confident with guys. But that's because she was on the cheer team. She hasn't properly been with a guy since Veronica stole Reggie from her 3 years ago.

“Yes.”

"I should be honest with you." Betty confessed. "You my may be the enemie here but I'm a virgin."

“You are?”

"I know I act all confident but I've learnt to fake it over the years. Now I'm in my last year of high school with this confidence I fake. Don't tell anyone. We are on enemie lines here and this could destroy me." She rambled.

“Do you still want to do this?”

"Well I did kind of grind on you. Yes." Betty cupped his checks. "I just wanted to be honest. We have to he honest if people around us aren't being."

Jughead nodded.

"We don't have too if you feel uncomfortable now." Betty rambled nervously.

Jughead kissed her to shut her up. "I want to get to know the true Betty Cooper not the river vixen Betty. If we're doing this to piss Veronica off. I want to get to know you. Enemie lines or not." He laid her on her own bed.

“Okay.”

Betty just looked at him. He kissed her down her body softly. Now knowing it's her first time he is making sure everything was okay. He wanted to make sure she enjoyed it because he knew the first time was always terrible for everyone. She so ticklish as she giggled at the feather like touches on her body.

He tugged on her underwear. Betty happily tuck them off as she tugged on his. He smiled faintly taking them off too. He gently spread her legs. She smiled at him letting him take control. He kissed her inner thighs. Betty giggled ticklish as she asked if they could do it now as she was nervous.

“You don’t want any foreplay?”

"I'm really nervous and I do but I don't want to throw up on you." Betty giggled.

“I’ll be quick with the foreplay I promise.”

Betty nodded as she kissed him again. Something about this made her hot and bothered. Knowing that he is a stonewall Stallion and she is a river Viexen. This wasn't loud but she didn't car. It was sex. Granted her first time.

He kissed her thigh before slipping his fingers against her walls.

"Fuck that feels better than my own fingers." He moved his fingers quickly as he kissed her. Her moans where loud as she kissed him back. "Fuck Juggie."

Jughead found a rhythm she enjoyed. It wasn't long before she came on his hand. He licked his fingers.

"Do I taste nice?" Betty stupidly asked. Jughead smirked. “Yes.”

"Really?" She blushed crawling to him. Jughead kissed her. Betty wrapped her arms around him kissing him. "Better than Veronica?"

"I don't kiss and tell." Jughead teased as Betty felt comfortable enough to sink on him. 

"I'm on the pill. My mother has a thing about teen pregnancy." She hissed at the sting.

Jughead groaned softly. Betty smiled at him as she felt comfortable enough to move. He moved with her. She just held him close feeling the pleasure and the sting. Jughead felt so much pleasure more than he did with Veronica. He would never admit that.

Betty and Jughead continued to move. Betty was surprised to not feel any pain anymore. She angled her hips differently and came unexpectedly. It was such a good feeling. 

Jughead continued to move quickly. He was so close. In less than a minute he came. Betty got off of his lap and laid next to him. She looked at him happily.

“That was amazing.” He said.

"It felt amazing. God who know a Stallion would be that good." Betty teased.

“Well you don’t really have anyone to compare me to.”

"Well kissing I do." Betty kissed him.

“Am I a good kisser?”

"I don't kiss and tell." She mimicked his words. He rolled his eyes. "Maybe Jones." Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back. She just held him.

“I should get going.” He said.

"See you at the first competition stage next week." Betty pulled the blanket up.

Jughead smiled at her kissing her before getting changed again.

Guilt had set in. He had done the worst thing. He has slept with the enemie. 

Everyone was so full of teen spirit Jughead hated it. He couldn't wait till highscool was over and college began.

For now he had to except that he fratonised with the enemie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

The first stage of the competition began. Everyone was so competitive. They had to get pass 4 of these through the year before the final one that named them all stars. 

Betty was currently on the bus with her team. Cheryl was messaging Toni and Betty wanted to message Jughead. 

The rivialy between the two teams magnified.

Betty messaged Jughead on a whim.

Betty.Cooper: see you today Stallion.

J.Jones: see you then.

Betty.Cooper: I'm boared. Let's make v jealous

Betty.Cooper: *sent a photo of her on the coach.*

J.Jones: and do what?

B: call me

Jughead called her."Hey baby." Betty smirked.

“Hey.”

"I've been thinking about you."She confessed.

“Really?”

"Well my car got damaged saying vixen slut. Veronica has been sending me threatening message but we're going to win today. Plus I thought about you in the shower." Betty blushed.

“Veronica has no right to be upset. She cheated first. She still won’t admit to it.”

"Well you should come back and straighten my bow whilst I stretch in secret or my team mates would kill me." She smiled.

"Jones what do I say to Cher?" Betty heard in the background.

“Okay.” He told her.

"I'm in the blue and yellow with red lipstick." 

Jughead ended the call looking at Toni.

“I don’t know T.”

"Things will blow up once she knows."Toni sighed.

"If she likes you it should he fine." Jughead shrugged. 

"Now tell me about this vixen." She whispered.

"What?" He looked at her.

"You drunkenly told me last night."

“Nothing is going on between us.”

"Well Vixens are wild rides."

Jughead didn’t say anything whilst Toni laughed softly.

"Jug help me stretch when we get there?" Veronica asked.

“Sure.”

Shortly they arrived at the stadium. Jughead was looking around to try and see Betty. She came in behind them. He just looked at her. She waved him over to her. He headed over to her when Veronica was distracted.

"Hey." Betty smiled at him.

“Hi.”

Betty's bow was crooked and he tilted straight for her. Veronica saw them. Jughead didn’t notice Veronica was watching. He just continued talking to Betty.

"Help me stretch? I'm still a little sore."

“Sure.”

Betty smiled as she began smaller stretches before lifting her leg on his shoulder. Veronica walked over to them pushing her out of the way. Betty fell and landed on the floor.

“Come on Jug. Get away from this slut.”

"I'm not coming until you admit the truth." He said helping Betty up.

“You’re delusional.”

"Of course you say that." Jughead rolled his eyes.

"Just tell him V. You never used to be like this." Betty rubbed her wrist.

“I’m not a cheater.”

"You know V I used to admire you. Now I hate you. I can't wait to crush you on the floor." Betty said. 

Archie came over to grab Betty. Cheryl was freaking out.“What’s wrong Cher?”

"T is here...I... she... traitor." She cried .

“What?”

"A golden stallion. She's V's friend... we need to crush them." Cheryl was furious. Betty hugged her."Well let's crush them." Betty said.

Cheryl nodded.

Betty wiped her tears reapplying her makeup. She got her amped up for the competition as they watched their competitors. They were third on.

Betty saw Jughead with Veronica. She glared at them as she had to be on matt for her routine. Betty had to head out with her team when they got called.

She locked eyes on Jughead as he just looked at her aswell. She knew the sex meant nothing. They were annoying Veronica. But she loved but hated that. She had a love hate relationship with cheer but she wanted to quit but she needs it for college.

In that dance she wanted to show Jughead how sexy she could be.

All her team put their whole heart and soul into it. Betty directed this to Jughead. She wanted to know she could be sexy instead of a nervous wreck. She saw him watching her. 

Betty was now doing such a hard flyer move as she landed hard. Luckily the routine ended and she could hop off. She had sprained it badly. She took some medicine and got it wrapped up. Jughead saw her and headed over to her missing the Golden Stallions performance.

"Fuck it hurts." Betty hissed.

"You need to elevate it B." Cheryl told her.

"I know. I pushed too hard." Betty sighed as Jughead messaged her.

J: you okay?

B: I pushed myself too hard.

J: keep your foot rested.

B: I know. I just want my bed. My hair is too tight. I hate competitions. I've hated cheer since the fun isn't here anymore.

J: I can take you home? It’s not like you can do anything else

B: I want to be here to see if we win. 

J: I'm coming over.

B: okay

Jughead came up to her to check on her."What are you doing here?" Archie snapped.

Jughead ignored him. Betty hopped over to him to hug him. He hugged her back."How are you?" He asked.

“I’m feeling a little better.”

"Good." He held her.

Jughead had an email from their school. Their school was burning down as the dinner lady left the stove on purpose. They had an email saying they will attend Riverdale high or Greendale.

"What is he doing here?"Archie asked as Jughead read the email.

“Why does it matter?”

"Because he is the enemie." He glared.

"He came to check on me." Betty glared back at him.

“My school burnt down.” Jughead whispered.

"What seriously? Where are you going?" Betty asked.

“Greendale or Riverdale. Thankfully the dorms didn’t burn down so all my stuff is okay.”

"Please come to Riverdale." She whispered in his ear.

"Wait that means we have to merge teams!" Cheryl screamed.

“It’s not my choice Betty.” Jughead said.

"Well let's hope." Betty squeezed his hand as Veronica ran over once her set was done. She ran up to Jughead. "Baby have you heard the news?" Veronica smiled.

"Yeah."

"We're going to Riverdale. Daddy just told the cheer and the jocks are going to Riverdale the rest Greendale." Veronica kissed him passionately. Jughead kissed her back. "Cher lets go." Betty sighed softly.

“Okay.”

Cheryl helped Betty go to the food truck outside as the voting took place.“I can’t believe we have to share a school with those rats.” Cheryl rolled her eyes.

"Now the team." Betty sighed.

“This is going to be hell.”

"You get to see that Toni girl." She said paying the man.

“True.”

"So your not mad at her anymore?" Betty asked.

"She'll pay for lying. Now what happened with you and Jones?" Cheryl asked.

“Nothing did.”

"He came over to see you and hugged you. A month ago you were ranting about how you hated him." Cheryl smirked.

“I do hate him.”

"Well I hate the Stallions but T is good in bed." Cheryl saw Toni coming to her.

“Are you two dating?”

"Yeah as of a week ago. But there's no school talk." Cheryl confessed.

“I’m happy for you.” Toni came up and kissed her. "Thanks B." Betty saw Veronica and Jughead making out."I'm going to kev." Betty whispered hobbling to her other best friend. 

She needed to rant.

"You feel better B?" Kevin asked.

"Kev your dating someone from the Southside. "

"Yep. How do you know if he's not cheating? I fucked someone whose girlfriend cheated." She whispered. 

"B you minx." Kevin teased.

Betty just shrugged. 

“So he cheated with you?”

"No his girlfriend cheated first. Now they're coming to Riverdale." Betty sighed.

“He still cheated.”

"I know but I'm the whore he did it with. I want to fuck him again."

“Is he still dating the girl?”

"Yeah." Betty looked over are him.

“Holy shit.” Kevin said.

"What?"

“It’s Jughead.”

Betty nodded."V should have a taste of her own medicine."She glared.

"That's a bad idea B. Walk away." Kevin told her.

“I don’t want to Kev.”

"Seriously?" He looked at her like she was crazy.

Betty started walking over to Veronica and Jughead. Kevin followed her.“B you’re crazy.”

"Well crazy might be the best way here." Betty tapped Jughead's shoulder.

"Hey vixen."

“Hey.” 

“What’s up?”

"Well considering you'll be a bulldog let me show you the tradition when your here." Betty checked him out.

“What tradition?”

"You'll find out." She winked.

“Okay...”

Betty leaned up and whispered sex beneath the bleachers. Jughead smirked. "V, Juggie is a good one." Betty squeezed his ass.

“You can leave now.” Veronica said.

"Only because the awards are being announced." She smirked.

Jughead watched her walk off. She was limping as she headed back to her team. They were calling teams up. All teams were anxious but the top space was a tie with the Stallions and the vixens. This meant that they would definitely be merging teams as honey told them.

They each got trophies. Betty waved it at Jughead. 

'I told you I would win.' She mouthed.

Veronica headed up to Betty.

"Now I guess we're all cheer captains 3 ways. See you in hell bitches." Veronica walked off.

_____

Monday morning came when the stonewall bunch entered. Betty hadn’t talked to Jughead since the competition day. She dressed sexy that day. She wanted to tease him but she was also doing it for herself. She saw him come in with Veronica. Betty rolled her eyes heading to the blue and gold to finish of the articles.

Jughead wondered where she was. He skipped the tour and walked around to find her. He found her in the place she showed him.

“Hey.” He said coming in.

"Hey." Betty said typing a mile a minute. “How are you?”

"Stressed." She told him without looking up.“I’ll just go then.”

"No stay." Betty grabbed his hand. Jughead just sat down. "Sorry I always get stressed. I write this whole paper by myself." She rubbed her eyes. Jughead nodded. Betty moved to hug him. "So we've not properly talked about the sex thing."

“Yeah.”

"I feel bad for making you cheat but then I don't." She looked at him.

Jughead just nodded.

"I don't know what to do. We're enemies and I want to do it again." 

“Veronica is still cheating.” He sighed.

"Break it off. It's not like she will be unhappy about it." Betty cupped his face.

“I just need her to admit she did it.”

"Well I don't know. I have to share a team with her." Betty sighed. Jughead didn’t say anything."Tell her you need to know or ask around. The boys have this stupid play book." Betty told him. "It doesn't matter how many times I find it and burn it they create a new one."

“Or you could talk to Archie for me.”

"I could try hit on him." Betty said.

“Okay.”

"But tomorrow. I'm tired today." She looked at him. Jughead nodded. "She has everyone wrapped around her fingers." Betty whispered upset.

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"You know I'll be pushed back down to bottom base. I worked so hard once she left to get where I am."Betty sighed punching the desk.

“I should go.”

"No don't. I'm just annoyed. I want you so badly." Betty admitted. He just looked at her. "But until we can figure what ever the hell enemie lines we've crossed I have to accept much naughty dreams and not act on them. Maybe you should go."

“So you want me but you’re not going to fuck me?”

"Yes." Betty sighed.

“Fine.”

"Not until I finish this weeks article off at least. But please go before I give into my temptations. God I want you so badly."

“Then fuck me.”

"I can't. I have so much to do. Come to my work this Saturday. We can fuck behind the snack stand." Betty told him.

“Fine.”Jughead kissed her cheek.

They both knew this was wrong. Yet they both couldn't deny they had a connection. Yet connection aside they had a much bigger mess to deal with.

Enemies become one.

That's a blood bath waiting to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Teams. People had to work together or fail. Neither the vixens nor the stallions will allow failure. They would have to work together if it killed them.

Betty called a captain meeting at pops. Cheryl,Veronica and Donna was there. However, Betty called an earlier meeting for her and Veronica. They needed to patch things up before they killed one another.

Veronica got there right on time. “Where’s everyone else?”

"I wanted to speak to you before they get here." Betty said. "We have a lot of things unsaid. Now we're team mates again we should be big girls and sort through our problems."

“Fine.” Veronica said annoyed.

"So should we start with the you stealing my boyfriend and my scholarship or the most recent thing?" Betty suggested.

“You’re not a saint either.”

"Well back then I was. So we're going with the recent thing first. Got it." Betty nodded. "Well I'm sorry for sleeping with Jughead. But you cheated first. Why don't you end things?" Veronica rolled her eyes."God he's good."

“Stop talking about my boyfriend like that.”

"Just admit Veronica your fucking Archie."Betty said.

“I’m not.”

"I saw you. Its not for on Juggie,V. Let him go and be with who you truly care for." She told her.

“Stay out of it.”

"V come on we used to be close. We need to be close for the team. Let's try be friends again." Betty suggested."So tell me. Arch is moon eyed over you "

Veronica didn’t say anything.

"V? What you say stays here. Milkshake packs don't just go away because your Stallion."

“Why should I even trust you? All you do is slut shame me and act like I don’t deserve Jughead.”

"Because I'm jealous okay. You took Reg from me. You got the scholarship I needed to have a better education that the dump your back at. Now you have this gorgeous guy. Who treats you like a queen. I'm the real slut here. I slept with you boyfriend. I gave him my vignity. Guys send me dick picks and all I do is send them memes and block them after." Betty sighed .

Veronica didn’t say anything.

"Who was I kidding. I've not had a proper friendship with a girl since you."

“You hated me just because I wanted a better education for myself and I’m sorry about Reggie but you didn’t even love him.”

"No I hate you because you didn't even try to keep in contact. You builled me when you saw me with your new friends." Betty teared up. "I lost my friend and she became my bully."

Veronica didn’t say anything.

"It hurt V. I didn't have many girl friends and then you because my friend. It felt like I was normal. My only friends before you were Kev and Arch. I became close with Cher when I focused everything on beating you in the cheer comps year to year." Betty confessed."I'm sorry for having sex with Jughead."

Veronica just stayed silent.

"Please Veronica speak to me." Betty begged."I don't get an apology?" She whispered.

“I have nothing to say.”

Betty just searched through her purse for the money for the shake. "Fine don't apologies to me Veronica. I know our friends is long gone. But don't let hurt Jugggie. Just tell him the truth."

“I’m not going to apologize to you if you won’t apologize to me.”

"I just did. I'm sorry Veronica. I know sorry won't fix things." Betty looked at the door open as Jughead walked in with his friends.

“I mean apologizing for acting like I’m a slut and a terrible person.”

"I will only apologise for one of those things V. You left me cut all contact and then bully me. You were my best friend. But I'm sorry for acting like your the slut." Betty told her."I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I missed our friendship over the years. I'm sorry that lead to hatred."

They couldn’t continue the conversation as the other girls got there. The rest of the conversation was filled with new cheer routines before the next competition. They spent two hours as Cherly left to see Toni.

After they were done Veronica headed to Jughead. Betty just sighed heading out.

"Hey baby." Veronica kissed him.

"V please tell me the truth." Jughead begged.

“Jug stop. Can’t we just go home and shower together?” 

Jughead was living with Veronica since he had nowhere to stay. The dorm was his only place he had to live. 

“Fine.” He sighed.

In the car he just messaged Betty.

J: Veronica keeps changing the subject when I bring up Archie.

B: she did the same with me. She made me apologise.

J: I’m going to make her choose. Me or him.

B: it's about time.

J: yeah

B: I'm going to go. I need to go to the gym and use the punching bag.

J: ok

B: I'll be there if you want to talk to me

Meanwhile, Jughead was about to comfort Veronica.“Veronica I just need to know the truth.”

"Yes. We have history." She confessed.

“Choose then. Me or him?”

"I'm sorry Jughead but him." Veronica said.

“Fine. I’ll go get my things.”

"We can be friends right? We both cheated." She said.

"Maybe in the future."

Jughead gathered his things from Veronica’s bedroom. To say he was upset was an understatement. He rang Betty up to tell her everything and that he was homless.

Betty drove to come get him. The moment she saw him she hugged him. Veronica came out handing his favourite book. Jughead didn’t say anything to Veronica.

"Sorry B. I never meant to cut communication."

“Let’s go.” Jughead told Betty.

"One minute." She kissed his cheek. 

"Slowly we'll get back to being friends. But for now I'm going to comfort the guy I like even though he is technically my enemie." Betty told him.

Jughead got his things into Betty’s car. Betty began her car after Veronica headed back in.

“I have nowhere to stay.” He said.

"We have a spare room. You're staying with me." Betty drove them to her place.

“What about your family?”

"Father lives in Greendale. Mother is a workaholic and loves to help out for charity. But your not charity." Betty said.

Jughead nodded.

"Ignore my sister too." She pulled up.

“Okay.”

Betty headed inside. She had a long conversation when Alice agreed. They took him to the spare room. Betty helped him rearrange the room to make it his own.

"So how did you feel about living with a cheerleader you fucked?" He shrugged."I know you need time. Technically your not out enemie anymore but you still are." Betty laid on his bed.

“So now that I’m living with you... Are we allowed to sneak into each other’s rooms every night?”

Betty blushed at him. "Don't let my mother see and it's a yes. But I do have cheer practice alot till late at night."

Jughead nodded.

"How about you join me?" Betty asked.

“I have football most nights.”

"Perfect I'll see you but I mean join me now." She giggled.

“Okay.”

Jughead laid down with her. Betty kissed him. He kissed her back softly. They just kissed each other softly. It slowly led to a make out session. Their lips crashing together like no care in the world. This time they wouldn't feel guilty. Jughead held her waist as they kissed. Betty smiled at him pulling away for air.

"I should leave you to unpack." Betty whispered.

“Or you could stay.”

"Oh yeah?" She blushed. Jughead kissed her again. Betty kissed him back playing with his hair. "Juggie how I spoke with V. She knows everything." She confessed in the kiss.

“Are you two on good terms?”

"We'll find out. If she doesn't drop me in the pyramid tomorrow." Betty whispered afraid.

Jughead nodded.

"Maybe it's a good thing we're one team now."She kissed him softly. "Maybe we could go on a date tonight?"

“A date?”

"I mean maybe." Betty hide her face in his chest.“I just got out of a relationship Betty.”

"I know I was just thinking. I don't want to be everyone's rebound girl." She whispered. Jughead nodded. "I always am. I'm going to go on a run." Betty sat up.

“You don’t want to stay with me?”

"I do, I just need a run. Would you like to come? I haven't done cardio this week." She held his hand looking at him. 

She really wanted a date but she knew it was wrong. They were still classed as enemies and they were now at her school. He needs time to get over this relationship.

Betty wrapped her arms around him. "I should apologise. Just because we had sex once doesn't mean you like me like that. Let's put on a movie."

“No you go on your run. I’ll just unpack.” He got up.

"I won't be that long. I just need to get in 5k. I can do that in 20 minutes."

Jughead didn’t say anything. He was just unpacking his things. Betty kissed his cheek before heading to get in her running stuff. Jughead watched her go.

As promised she did it in half an hour. She came back to see him reading as she hugged him from behind. He just continued reading his book. Betty just sat behind him. Things felt slightly awkward between them.

“Betty you don’t have to be here. You probably have stuff to do.”

"I probably should write an article but I don't want to leave you." She whispered. He didn’t say anything. "Fine. You probably want some alone time." Betty got up and left him alone. 

There was suddenly a drift between them. Jughead was being distant. He had gone through alot in the past 24 hours. 

Betty understood that.

He just needed some time alone single before he could dive into anything. Self care is what he needed so that's what he's getting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A months passed and the girls were all fighting. They wouldn't get a routine together and the next stage of the competition were next week.

Betty and Jughead haven't been talking properly. Betty hated that. She was getting so much hate from the cheer team. She was at her ends witts.

Jughead had football every night. He would be there late and just come home, shower, and go to bed.

Betty had enough of this ignoring. She was waiting at the boys locker room waiting for Jughead. He headed to the locker room after practice. He saw her at his stuff.

“Betty?”

"Please stop ignoring me." She teared up. "We might not be friends but we're definitely not enemies anymore."

“Fine.”

"Good because I need a friend. The cheer team is falling apart. Its caused arguments between me and all the girls even Kev."

Jughead nodded.

"Look having sex with you was the wrong thing to do. It felt amazing but it was wrong. Now the team is falling apart that is my karma. So I'm sorry Juggie."

“I mean it was kind of a two person effort. I agreed to it.”

"Yeah but I started it." Betty flattened her cheer skirt out.

“We both did.”

"I'm trying to be more mature. We have 6 months left of high school. So I'm sorry Juggie. I'm trying to get team as one." She looked at him.

"I should let you change." Betty checked him out. Jughead didn’t say anything."But before I can do that. Well I have to apologise to the people I've wronged."

“Okay.”

Betty touched his hand softly. Jughead just looked at her. She had no intention to move. Jughead grabbed his bag and held her hand as he brought her to the blue and gold with him. Betty just looked at him. Jughead leaned in and kissed her softly. Betty happily kissed him back. He deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him. He held her waist.

"Juggie." She hummed.

“Yeah?”

"You taste good but I've been asked on a date. I've said no of course."

“Who asked you on a date?”

"Bret." She told him.

“Oh.”

"I said no because I think I like you." Betty told him.Jughead just kissed her.B etty kissed him back. "I want to get to know you." She confessed.

“Okay.”

"How about that date after my cheer practice?" 

"Sure gorgeous." 

Betty smiled widely. She kissed him happily before having to go to practice. Jughead got changed into his normal clothes. He headed to the bleachers to watch them.

"Right listen up bitches! Do you want to win next week?" Cheryl shouted. "You whores need to step your game up."

"We're a team if you like it or not!" Betty added. Veronica rolled her eyes. "What lodge? Spit it out." She said.

“You don’t need to bully your teammates to get your point across.”

"I'm not. You know that's Cheryl's style not mine." Betty said.

“I was speaking in general.” Veronica rolled her eyes.

"V if your going to be on the team be a team player. You're the only person who hasn't put a move in." Betty told her. "Let's speak outside."

“Me and Donna are team captains too. We have a say in this. And I don’t think the women on this team need to be degraded just so you can show power.”

"I don't! Speak to Cheryl! Actually I quit!" Betty chucked her pomps.

“I wasn’t even talking to you!”

"Well I still quit." She stormed out.

Jughead got up and followed her. She had wanted to do that for a long time. She tugged her hair out that tight pony.

“Betty what the hell happened in there?”

"I quit." Betty told him.

“Why?”

"I can't do it with 4 captains. I've hated cheer for years." She confessed.

Jughead nodded.

"I want to be a PI."

Jughead nodded again.

"I have to go give them my cheer uniform." Betty whispered.

Betty kissed him before changing into her normal clothes. She neatly folded her cheer stuff up taking the cheer captain necklace off. Betty was nervous walking back in to hand them into her cousin.

"I'm sorry Cher." She looked embarrassed.

"B please stay." Cheryl begged.

"There's too many captains. We need one captain from each team. Then they needs a meeting after class to discuss further." Betty explained.

"Well let's vote!" Veronica shouted. "Line up behind one stallion and one vixen."

Everyone lined up behind Betty and Veronica.

"Please stay B." Everyone said.

Betty looked at Jughead. He looked at her mouthing its up to you.

"Fine but we need to make cheer fun again. Veronica are you okay with me as co captain?"

“I don’t care.” She said annoyed.

"We'll talk tomorrow. I have a date tonight but practice will be before and after. Come over at 7 V?" Betty asked. "V?"

"Sure."

"So class dismissed. V let me see your moves." Betty said.

“Practice is over.”

"Not for us. You have good moves. I have good stunts." She explained.

“So?”

"So we have to found a new song. Please V?" Betty sat down with her.

“That’s something we do as a team at practice.”

"I know but if we find three songs and figure out some moves we can be ready for next weeks competition." She explained.

"Fine. Remember those songs we used to listen to when we were friends." Veronica said.

"You mean a mash up of some 2000 songs. We could do that. That would be so cool."Betty smiled.

"Yes!" Veronica got excited. "Can I come around to put mash songs together?"

"Sure. Is 7 still okay? Me and... I have date. It's just at pops." Betty smiled.

For a moment you can see a glimmer of the old them.

“Yeah sure.”

"Great. I'll bring you a pops shake. I have to go." Betty stood up as she took her cheer uniform back.

Betty headed out to Jughead. She hugged him from behind happily. "Hey handsome." Betty kissed him.

“Hey.” He smiled.

"Let's go on our date."

“Okay.”

They headed to pops. They grabbed a booth in the back. Betty was more relaxed hugging him.

"Tell me more about you Juggie. You know that I'm crazy. I'm competitive and I stress." She teased.

“There’s not much to tell.”

"Well tell me still." Betty kissed him.

"I'm a Southside serpent. My dad is probably dead in a ditch my mother hates me. I don't see my sister." He whispered.

“That’s terrible Jug.” She hugged him.

"Well I've accepted it and made my own family."

Betty nodded. 

“It’s not a big deal.” He said.

"Okay. As long as your happy. You're happy right?" Betty asked.

“I am.”

"Good. Can I tell you a secret Jones?"

Jughead nodded.

"When I was stalking your Instagram. I began to crush on you. Talking to you made me forget out the stress of a cheer." She whispered.

“I knew you were stalking me.” He smirked.

"Yeah well I didn't mean to like a picture of you topless." Jughead just kissed her. She kissed him back. "I tried to get you to keep talking to me."

He just smiled as Betty blushed at him. "You were so angry at me." She kissed him."I was scared slightly."

“Yeah?”

"Yeah but I know you were being protective.." Betty kissed him.

Jughead kissed her back. "What makes you happy baby? Football doesn't but writing does."

“I don’t mind football but definitely writing.”

"What else? I know food does." Betty giggled.

“Definitely.”

Betty fed him some food as Jughead smiled at her. She kissed his cheek happily. They just made small talk as they ate. They shared sweet kisses before he walked them home. As they arrived home Veronica was waiting there for Betty.

Jughead was with Betty and let go of her. He headed up to his room. "So you and Jughead?" Veronica asked as they got to her room.

“I like him a lot.”

"He's a good guy. I should apologise. Can you get him here? If I am making amends with you I want to make amends with him. I want to be friends with you again." She told her.

“Yeah I’ll go see if he wants to talk.” Betty headed up to him. She knocked on his door. “Come in!”

"Baby she wants to speak you and I need help."

“I don’t want to talk to her.”

Betty looked at him. "I'll be there." She kissed him.“I don’t want to.”

"Okay. I'll tell her." Betty headed out. 

Jughead just sat back down on his bed. She knew she would sneak in tonight.

“He said he didn’t want to talk.” Betty sighed.

"That's okay." Veronica told her.

“He just needs more time.”

"I get that." She shrugged. "You should tell him you like him.

“Maybe soon.”

"Well before Donna snatches him." Veronica said.

“What do you mean?”

"Well she knows we've broken up and she's asking him out today " she explained putting the tracks together.

"Well if Jughead wants to go out with her he can." Betty shrugged.

Meanwhile, Jughead got a message from Donna.

D: hey Jones? Want to date me?

J: I barely know you.

D: that's the point.

J: I’m not interested in a relationship right now.

D: so I should tell that Cooper bitch too right.

Jughead didn’t answer her.

He heard the girls in the other room talking and laughing. He smiled faintly. Betty deserves to have her old friendship back. He just put on a movie and laid in bed watching it.

An hour later he heard Betty come in as he was half asleep. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She laid with him.

“Hey.” He said.

"Hi." Betty yawned kissing him.

“Tired?”

"Yep. We have the music. We thought of some routines. Things feel okay between us."

“That’s good.”

"What's even better is that we had our first date." Betty crawled in his blanket. Jughead just smiled. "Did you enjoy it Stallion?"

She cradled his lap kissing him softly. Jughead deepened the kiss. Betty began grinding on him. He groaned softly as he moved with her. She smiled feeling him get hard breather her. 

"My mother could walk in." Betty smirked. Jughead just smirked back. "Let's experiment. Show me different things." Betty smiled. 

“Okay.”

"How do you like sex baby?"She whispered seductively.

“I like being dominant.”

"How? Show me." Betty touched his hair.

Jughead kissed her heatedly. She kissed him back with the same passion. Jughead pinned her down on the bed. 

"Hey there." Betty bit her lip."You feel good on top of me."

“Yeah?”

"Yes Juggie. Show me how else you can make me feel good." Betty smiled.

Jughead kissed down her body, lifting her shirt up. Betty let him smiling. He took off her bra next. Her perky tits were waiting to be touched. Jughead took them into his mouth one at a time. He was obsessed with her breasts. Betty moaned softly. He continued to kiss down her body once he was done. 

"I like that." She tugged on his hair.

“Yeah? What else do you like?”

"When you touch me or when I think about you touching myself." Betty confessed. "I want you to watch me."

Jughead smirked biting his lip. Betty slipped her hands between herself touching herself. Jughead tugged her shorts and underwear down so he could see her completely.

"I think about you doing this to me in public." Betty moaned. "I just think about you all the time." She added.

“I think about you all the time too.”

"Really?" Betty smiled stopping. She leaped on him.

“Yeah.”

Betty smiled trailing her hand down is bare chest. It was in that moment where they forgot all the foreplay as they just wanted one another. Betty helped him undress.

It was sweet but dominant. Rough but soft. They both wanted it. They were thrusting in and out trying to silence themselves. It felt even better than the first time. It didn't hurt Betty. She could feel the immense pleasure Jughead gives her.

She couldn't imagine being with anyone else but him. It was stupid but their connection was unreal.

It felt so sexy and dangerous knowing her mom could walk in at any moment. That didn't stop them though. It only made them go faster until they came together.

They just continued to kiss softly as they held each other. They didn't want to speak to ruin the moment. They just help one another until they fell asleep.

Everything changed. 

They weren't enemies anymore. They were friends. Friends who were figuring out this connection. 

Could this connection just be more than sex?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the collab with @kisvids.

Competition session were exhausting. Trying to get the team to work as one was exhausting. Hours upon hours of practice. It barely scrapped them through the semi finals. Yet they did it.

It took months of practing the team wasn't a proper team yet but they were at the finals. With exams, colleges and the competitions on their mind they were busy.

Betty and Jughead were spending all their time together. Studying together, sneaking into one another's room. Yet they didn't know what they were. 

The competition was a week before graduation. Nerves were high.

Betty and Jughead were in the library studying. Jughead was exhausted and falling asleep next to her. "Wake up." Betty tugged on his arm.

“I’m up.” He mumbled.

"Why are you so sleepy? Our last exam is today. Then we have a week to finish coursework."

“I was up late last night.” Betty looked at him.

"Why?" She asked.

“I was writing an essay for college admissions. It was part of the curriculum at stonewall and I still need to finish it.”

"Finish it now. I shouldn't distract you so much." Betty pouted. Jughead kissed her before he got out his laptop."I will stay so you won't fall asleep." She handed him her coffee. She kissed his cheek before heading to see Veronica at the computer's

“Hey V.”

"Hey. Did you ask him out yet?"

“No, not yet.”

"You should. We need an extra practice tonight and we need uniform fittings." Veronica told her.

“Okay.”

"Lover boy is falling asleep."

“I should get back to him.”

Veronica nodded before heading to Kevin. Betty hugged Jughead kissing him awake.

“I just need a break for today.” He sighed.

"Finish it tomorrow. You've already got college acceptance letters." Betty sat on his lap.

Jughead nodded.

"So are you coming to watch us in the competition?" She wondered.

"I can't Betts. I have too much college prep." He admitted.

"Oh that's fine."

“I’m sorry.”

"It's no big deal." Betty shrugged.

“Are you sure?”

"You can't help it." She sighed.

“If you want me there I’ll go.”

"No college applications are more important. I'll call you on the day before we go on." Betty kissed him. Jughead nodded. "I shouldn't expect you to go either. Sorry."

“If it’s that important to you I’ll go.”

"Juggie college applications are more important. It's fine." Betty kissed him again."Plus I'll just take your Letterman jacket for the day."

"Well wake me up before the bus gets you." Jughead told him.

"I will do." 

That day they headed for their exam. Both felt confident and relieved it was their last one.

The Friday came and they were travelling up to New York for the finals. Betty woke Jughead up with kisses. Her mother waiting to go in the car and meet her there. Jughead kissed her back when he woke up.

"I have to go." Betty told him.

“Bye. Have fun.”

"I love you." She whispered into the kiss before Alice shouted her down.

Jughead fell back asleep when she left. He hadn't fully processed what she said. He was half asleep and didn’t completely register it.

Betty was slightly freaking out when she got on the coach and her friends Cher,V and Kevin looked at her.

“You okay B?” Cheryl asked.

"I just told Jughead I love him. We not even dating, I don't think."

“Did he say it back?”

"He was half asleep." She told Kevin.

“Do you think he’ll say anything about it?”

"I don't know V." Betty sighed.

“Maybe he will.” Kevin said.

"I'm so stupid."

“No you’re not.”

Betty just nodded. She looked at her phone to see if he had messaged her. He hadn’t sent anything. She put her phone away. She had to focus on the competition.

Betty just put a podcast on for the drive. Some time on the journey she fell asleep. Her friends woke her up when they got there. They had to go sign in and see the line up.

Betty was getting nervous. She wished Jughead would call to calm her down. She had no idea he was asleep. Betty tried calling him. They were first on.

“Hello?” He answered half asleep. "I'm about to go on." Betty rambled.

“You’re going to be amazing.”

"I'm nervous. I'm nervous because of what I said to you. I'm nervous because I need a scholarship." She whispered.

“Betty don’t be nervous.”

"I know. I love you I have to go."

“You’ll be amazing.”

"I need to go. Thank you." Betty ended the call as they got called up.

She was trying to calm her nerves. They were currently on the mat as the music played. They got lost in the routine. All their nerves washed away. They put all their efforts into it as they needed the win for their small town.

They finished and headed off the floor. They were all proud of themselves. Now they had to wait hours for the results. They watched the others teams. Whereas Betty messaged Jughead.

J: how did it go?

B: baby so good.

J: I’m so proud of you.

B: thank you. How is the college applications going?

J: I just finished my essay.

B: that's great. Can you call

J: yeah

Betty headed outside to call him.“Hey.” He answered.

"Hey Stallion." Betty winked.

“I miss you already.”

"I miss you too." She smiled.

“Do you think your team won?” He asked.

"It's hard to say but hopefully." Betty told him. "You we should talk about life after highscool."

“Okay.”

"What college are you going too?" She wondered.

“I’m hoping for Yale or NYU.”

"Me too. I heard there's Yale peopel here today. I could get the scholarship." Betty told him.

“That’s amazing Betts.”

"You know what's better we can be together... as a couple." She whispered.

“Yeah.”

"Wait did this Stallion confirm he's dating a vixen?" Betty teased.

“Maybe.”

"So your not afraid of my vixen bite?" She chopped her teeth together. Jughead laughed softly.“Definitely not.”

"I'm wearing your Letterman jacket." Betty smiled.

"It looks good on you." Jughead smirked.

"Thank you." She winked. "You're not getting it back."

“That’s mean.” He teased.

"Well I'm a vixen after all. Shall I face time you when the results are getting announced? My mother can hold the camera up."

“Yeah sure.” He smiled.

"Baby I have to get back to the team." Betty smiled.

"Go smash it vixen."

Betty ended the call happily as she headed inside. Betty felt better now as they were officially a couple.

She went back to her team and stood with them happily."I want to say a few words." Betty smiled.

Everyone looked at her.

"We've had a rough year. Two teams become one. Two enemies become friends. Old friends because forner friends again. What were happens when they announce the results I'm so proud of us." Betty said.

"I couldn't say it better." Veronica hugged her.

They all joined a group hug. All the girls teared up. They were all so proud of themselves.

So hours later when the results were announced Alice faced timed Jughead. The girls were gathered up nervously. All the girls were holding hands. Their hopes began to dwindle when 5th, 4th, 3rd and second place went. There was 10 teams and only the winner spot left.

“The River vixens!” They announced for first.

All the girls looked at each other in complete shock. They had to collect the trophy and the all star rings. They were all crying happy tears. Betty wished Jughead was here to kiss him. She was heading to see her mother when a scout tapped her on the shoulder.

“Elizabeth Cooper?” 

“Yes?”

"We would like to offer you a full scholarship to Yale." The women said.

"Yes... yes thank you so much." Betty hugged her.

Alice walked up to her."Mom I got the full ride scholarship to Yale." Betty cried.

“That’s amazing Betty!” She hugged her proudly.

"Thank you. Is Juggie still on the phone?"

“Yeah.”

"Can I speak to my boyfriend?" Betty smiled. She gave her the phone. Betty smiled excitedly at him. "Baby we won. I'm going to Yale." She smiled.

“I’m so proud of you.”

"God Iove you. Have you got the Yale letter yet?" Betty wondered.

“It came in the mail today. I’m waiting for you to open it.”

"Open it." She squealed excitedly.

Jughead got it and nervously started to open it. Betty smiled at him reassuring him as he pulled it out.

“I got a full scholarship!”

Betty jumped up and down squealing excitedly. "We're going to college together. We can request a dorm together." She smiled.

"I'd love that." Jughead told her. 

They ended the call for the team photo. Once the photo was done the girls got the coach back home getting pizza on the coach.

Betty couldn’t wait to see Jughead. It was midnight when they got back. She ran upstairs too him. He was asleep when she kissed him softly. He woke up and kissed her back.

"Hello boyfriend." Betty smiled. Betty kissed Jughead again happily.“Hey.” He smiled.

"I love you."

“I love you too.”

"Really?" She smiled excitedly.

Jughead nodded.

"Can you make room for me in your bed?" Jughead just pulled her on top of him. Betty kissed him happily. "I'm ready to move on together."

“Me too.”

"Yale here we come." She whispered. Jughead just smiled. "You're my stallion." Jughead kissed her. She kissed him back sleepily. He hugged her as she fell asleep.

It scared him how they fell for one another so fast. (Well not so fast) 

Stallions vs Vixens. It's always been like that. Yet now it was just vixens. 

Friendship formed, broken and relationship blossom. 

Enemies are miss understood lovers waiting to bloom even if they were on enemie lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you have enjoyed this fic. It's something different we wanted to try. We wanted to try push ourselves writing something different.
> 
> All positive comments were truly appreciated.
> 
> You can find our other collabs on here and my individual fics.
> 
> You can find ki on ig and tumblr @kisvids 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @hbiccjblogs

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoy this fic. 
> 
> Check out our other collabs and my individual fics. 
> 
> Find ki on ig and tumblr @kisvids  
> Find me on tumblr @hbiccjblogs


End file.
